CN Unlimited: The Final Battle
by IanTheProtagonist
Summary: As you all know, Ian Isberto, Blossom, and Team CN Universe: Tabuu, Cyborg, Kiva, Pan, Samurai Jack, Brook, Edward Elric, Tony Tony Chopper, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Usopp, Nami, & Dexter are united to face the final battle with Lord Fuse.


"**CN Unlimited: The Final Battle"**

Before Ian Isberto had arrived, Lord Fuse figure had told Blossom that she was merely a virtual being included in the humans' genes that would awaken when they rose up in revolt. The fact that she was born to a human warrior and loved by a true warrior is just a coincidence. Despite this, Blossom had kept faith that Ian would arrive, and soon enough, he does indeed appear through her ring with White Falcon Mechazord. Along with him are all of his friends in crystal-shaped pods, and Fuse is dumbfounded at how they were able to escape the labyrinth of the multiverse. Ian doesn't care about any of that since they're the CN Universe, and he and the others proceed to form the galactic-sized Supreme Guardian CN Gundam. Still surprised that they made it here, Fuse decides to fight them with his galactic-sized true avatar form whose purpose to give them a true wrath by winning. Tabuu is the one who explains this, and he's also gotten his body back temporarily because they are in a super-human universe. After a word of encouragement to Blossom, he tells Edward Elric that he's no longer a leader because he's simply a warrior now, just like Edward.

The two galactic-sized avatar then charge towards each other and meet in a clash of the titans. Unfortunately, Lord Fuse has the upper hand and punches the Supreme Guardian CN Gundam into a nearby galaxy. Nami tries to help by creating a huge version of her rifle and pounding the enemy with bullets, but Fuse seems unfazed and declares that there is no chance for the CN Universe to win since the Fusions rule this universe. Through her scope, Nami notices and fires upon the spherical and shielded object resting on the head of Lord Fuse. Blossom identifies this as the Planet Fusion. Fuse then reveals their past, including how they started out as species and how they destroyed those with the great power and confined the remnants to a corner of the universe. Along with raising themselves in an isolated space and creating their evolution, the Fusions also kept their Fusion appearance as a symbol of their determination. Fuse now questions if the humans have the resolution to do the same to protect the universe, and as the battle continues, Fuse yells that they don't.

During all this, Lord Fuse had destroyed the swords that Edward Elric pulled out, and it slams the Supreme Guardian CN Gundam through several galaxies. Fuse feels that the humans don't have the determination, resolution, or sense since they drown themselves in their power for this is the humans' limit, and it's why the Fusions must destroy them. With the Supreme Guardian CN Gundam now losing great power fast, the crew worries about not being able to protect Earth, and, as if on cue, they suddenly see Earth in the distance. Pan thinks that this is a distortion of space-time, and Brook and Tabuu theorize that this battle has interfered with the human transport system, creating a bypass. Amused to see the CN Universe's homeworld, Lord Fuse reaches for it. On the planet's surface, Juniper Lee, Bulla Briefs, Starfire, and Robin all see the giant figure looming, but right before it grabs the planet, Cyborg and Samurai Jack use a great powered rope to grab Lord Fuse and swing it around. Even Usopp manages to get in some hits by unleashing a wave of probability variation missiles.

When Lord Fuse comments on how the humans are still struggling, Ian Isberto retorts that the tomorrow that they're grabbing is not the one decided by the Fusions. He feels that they'll choose their future from the boundless universe, and they'll fight to the end to protect this universe, including stopping the Ultimate Nemesis. Fuse doesn't think that Ian and company can do that, and in order to beat them, Fuse forms a ball of energy out of two galaxies and launches an Fusion Big Bang attack. Things look bad for the crew as great power drops throughout the Supreme Guardian CN Gundam, but back on Earth, the population believes in how the CN Universe won't let things end like this. Indeed, Tabuu tells Ian to leave things up to him, and from within the Supreme Guardian CN Gundam appears Tabuu himself. Putting it into Off Waves defense, Tabuu is able to stop the oncoming energy blast, and he tells Blossom not to grieve after she cries out his name. Having come here after his soul sank into a sea of despair and weariness, Tabuu sees creating a true life tomorrow as his heart's desire.

Blossom's body flickers as she agrees with her brother, and it causes Ian Isberto to realize something. Seeing Ian's shocked face, Blossom reminds him that he came here to do what he must do. Ian knows that they have to win, and Tabuu helps them out by turning the enemy attack into Imaginary Energy when he finally gets vaporized. In his final act, Tabuu has the Supreme Guardian CN Gundam swallow this energy, giving it off-the-charts amounts of great power. The Supreme Guardian CN Universe now has enough energy to swing endlessly at Lord Fuse even if its arm energy breaks each time. Fuse doesn't understand where they got such power, so Ian declares that they've evolved from themselves from one minute ago. Each power moves them forward a little more and that's what energy does. Fuse believes that this is the road to perdition and questions why they're oblivious to the limit of the humans. Ian, however, feels that this limit is actually Fuse's own limit.

Ian Isberto then tells Lord Fuse to remember this: his crystal opens a hole in the universe, and this hole becomes a path for the people who follow afterwards. The wishes of the fallen and the hopes of the people who follow after for these two desires are woven into a double spirit, and it will go up the path that leads to tomorrow. Saying that his crystal is the energy that pierces the heavens, Ian charges the Supreme Guardian CN Gundam forward once more, and in the ensuing clash and explosion, Halberd Meta Knight jumps out. When the enemy stops it with tentacles, Omega Supreme then jumps out, and when that too is stopped, White Falcon Mechazord jumps out. Not quite able to make it all the way to Fuse, Edward Elric has the I-Mecha throw the White Falconzord, and this is what ultimately barrels through their enemy. Fuse figure realizes that this is the end, and his final words tell Ian to protect this universe. Back on Earth, the people cheer as they watch the grand explosion, and the space around them returns to its normal black color. Robin then radios Ian to inform him that humans overjoyed with liberation, meaning that they have a lot of allies in this universe, are communicating them with from across the galaxy.

In the aftermath, Blossom returns home where Master Roshi welcomes her back and gives her a dress. This is her wedding dress, and she and Ian Isberto soon get married in front of all their friends. After they kiss however, Nami notices that Blossom is disappearing. Ian was already aware, and he tells Blossom that he won't forget her, even if this universe is destroyed. Blossom feels that it won't be since that's what everyone worked so hard for, and she finally says that she loves him. After Ian tells her that he loves her too, Blossom completely disappears, and her ring falls to Nami's feet. Everyone is worried about Ian, but he's okay with this because he knew defeating the Fusions would lead to this since Blossom was a virtual being created by them. Ben Tennyson thinks that they should use the great power to bring her and all their dead friends back, however Nami reminds him that Ian isn't God. Agreeing that the dead are dead and that they shouldn't be forcibly brought back, Ian hands Ben his core crystal and leaves everything else in Robin's hands. He feels that he's just normal Ian and that there's someone more suitable out there to go through time that was in his past. Putting on his CN Universe coat, Ian catches Blossom's ring when Nami throws it to him, and he walks off.

20 years later, Nightwing (Robin) and Brook are discussing the Galactic Subspace Peace Conference, and how the different humans have different ways of thinking. When Nightwing wonders how Ian Isberto is doing, Brook reassures him that Ian is watching somewhere. Elsewhere on an island, Principal Nami listens to a transmission from Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) as she waves goodbye to her current students. Numbuh 1 has joined the Plumbers Corps and is one of the pilots under Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson, the former of who still has the core crystal for White Falcon Mechazord. They are headed for the Halberd CN Universe is now under the command of Edward Elric and the ship will be leaving for deep space as a representative of Earth. That night, in a seaside town, a cloaked man finds a boy trying to drill into a coconut and gives him some advice on how to do it. The boy is successful and very impressed by the man, causing the man to start to ask who the boy thinks he is, but he stops midway through the signature line because the boy isn't paying attention anymore. Realizing that he's no one now, the man watches as the boy cheers over the sight of White Falcon Mechazord and the Plumbers mechas taking off into space in the distant sky. The boy dreams of going too, and the man describe how all the lights of heaven are all stars. This man is of course Ian, and Tony Tony Chopper reminds him that these are the stars where their human friends wait.

The End


End file.
